Wolfblood, Wolf Love
by Nightfury991
Summary: Yeah, I'm putting this one up again. Anyway, doesn't have anything to do with Season 2. A month Rhydian left, Maddy is saved by a pair of Wildbloods from a mysterious Wolfblood. Will she find something more with this Wolfblood, or will her heart always lay with Rhydian? MaddyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been nearly a month since Rhydian left to go live with Ceri and Bryn with the Wildbloods, and Maddy hadn't been the same since; she spent all day trying not to cry in front of her parents, in front of Tom and Shannon and at school; and every night, she would be going through the mountain of photos of her and Rhydian, going through a whole box of tissues before softly crying herself to sleep. Last night was no different.

Maddy slowly woke up the following morning and groaned slightly when she felt the sun's light break through the gap in the curtains and go directly into her eyes. After her eyes re-adjusted to the light, she slowly got out of bed. Once she had wiped the sleep from her eyes, she looked into her bedroom mirror, checking that her eyes weren't blood shot; that could really give this away from her parents, and she didn't want them to find out. Shaking her head, she got dressed quickly and headed downstairs

"Alright, love?" asked Emma, as she served up breakfast on the table where Daniel was sat. Maddy nodded softly as she sat down and began to eat the bacon sandwich that Emma had put out for her. You would've thought that Emma and Dan would've notice that their daughter had been acting differently since Rhydian left, but Maddy was good at keeping secrets from her parents; she had been lying to her friends up until a month ago.

Maddy soon finished her sandwich and left the table, muttering, "I'm just going for a walk." Nodding, Dan went back to reading the newspaper and Emma started clearing up the dishes. Silently, Maddy got her jacket on and exited the house, before she started running towards the depths of the forest. She ran until she came to a clearing where she liked to think; she had been doing this ever since Rhydian left. The moment her thoughts wandered towards Rhydian, tears started to well up. She slowly slid down the side of a tree, trying to stop herself from crying.

A growling suddenly came from behind her. Getting up quickly, Maddy got up from the tree and turned around, only to see a pair of male Wolfbloods, snarling at her and slowly advancing on her. Maddy snarled back at them, but she was slowly backing up; even if she was in her wolf-form, she would easily be beaten by the two full-grown Wildbloods.

The two Wildbloods snarled threateningly as they slowly started getting closer. Suddenly, a figure came out of the forest and took out one of the Wolfbloods by tackling it. Once it was knocked out, he stood between Maddy and the other Wolfblood, saying, "I'd run if I were you, lass; this isn't your fight." The Wildblood suddenly jumped at the newly appeared 16 year old and tackled him, locking his jaw around his forearm. The boy grunted in pain, forcing the Wildblood off him and slowly getting up, holding his arm to reduce the blood coming out of it.

The Wildblood snarled and swiped at him, catching his face. The boy cried out as he put his hand over his eye, where there were three claw marks on his face, one going over his eye, another above his eyebrow and the third going just below his eye, ending at his nose. The boy snarled and grabbed the Wildbloods neck, lifting it up. The Wildblood yelped and clawed at his chest, leaving three long claw marks running the length of his chest. The boy ignored it and snarled, "Run while you still can; and take your friend with you."

He then dropped the Wildblood who ran to his friend, woke him up and the two ran off. Panting softly, he turned to face Maddy, whose eyes were wide in shock. The boy wiped the blood from his face, and said, "So, are you alright?"

Maddy slowly got up, looking at his wounds, knowing that he was going to need them to get fixed up. "Are you alright?" Maddy asked as the boy slowly lowered himself at the base of a tree. Getting paler, the boy said, "I've been better; what I want to know, is how you came into contact with the Wolfbloods?"

Looking offended, Maddy said, "Uh, I happen to be a Wolfblood! And you're in our territory! Who are you?" The boy looked up at Maddy, who liked the look of his grey eyes, said, "My name's Jacob Caan. Now, is there a place where I can get fixed up?"

Jacob suddenly became faint and stood up, only to nearly pass out. Maddy quickly caught him and said, "Easy! Come on, I'll take you me mam; she can fix you up."

Maddy then slowly took Jacob to her house; it was the least she could do. He did save her life, after all.

The two soon arrived at Maddy's house, and Maddy pushed the door open. "I'll get me mam," said Maddy, gently putting Jacob on the sofa and went to find her mum.

She found Emma in her and Dan's bedroom, and she said, "Mam, I-" but Emma suddenly smelt and said, "Why is there another Wolfblood here?" Maddy sighed and said, "He saved me, Mam! And he's hurt; I need you to fix him up."

"And why would I-" started Emma, but after smelling again, her eyes widened and, looking back at Maddy, said, "I'll get started right away. You; stay in your room until I call you."

Without another word, Emma left, leaving Maddy with a confused, but slightly glad, expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, you can go in now, love," said Emma, re-entering her bedroom where Maddy, surprisingly, had stayed the whole time her mother had been away.

Maddy looked up at her mother's presence, and when she heard what she said, got up and headed past her mother, heading to the spare room, where she knew her mother had taken Jacob.

Maddy saw that the spare room door was open slightly. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open and walked inside, closing the door after her.

The spare room wasn't that big, but it had enough room in it for a single bed and a cupboard. Lying on the plain white coloured duvet, Jacob was there; he had his top off, with bandages covering the wounds on his bitten forearm, and the claw marks running over his eye had been cleared to prevent infection.

As she sat down on the chair next to him, Maddy couldn't help but admire him; he wasn't too tall, he had just the right amount of muscle so it wasn't over the top, he-

Maddy shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. Why was she having these thoughts?! Her heart was still with Rhydian; she did still love him, didn't she?

She then noticed Jacob starting to stir in his sleep, looking as though he was going to wake up any moment. Maddy quickly made it look like she had just got in when Jacob finally woke up.

Groaning softly, Jacob slowly cracked open his eyes, which were a brilliant shade of grey, before saying, "Where am I?" Maddy smiled softly at him, before resting her elbows on the bed, saying, "Me mam fixed you up; you should be fine, so long as you don't mess them up."

Nodding gently, Jacob eased himself into a sitting position on the bed, saying, "So, pardon me for asking, but who are you?" Maddy smiled kindly before saying, "I'm Maddy Smith; me mam's name's Emma Smith."

Just at that moment, Emma came into the spare room, and smiling at Maddy and Jacob kindly. "Come on, you; you should be resting. Which means, no sitting up," said Emma, sternly yet kindly to Jacob. Sighing softly, Jacob said, "Sorry, Mrs Smith."

Chuckling gently, Emma said, "Please, call me Emma." Smiling softly at Emma, Jacob lied down again. "Come on; let him rest," said Emma softly to Maddy, as Jacob was starting to drop off.

Nodding, Maddy silently got out of the chair, before saying, "Wait." She then silently walked back to Jacob, who had finally fallen asleep, and gently kissed his forehead. "That's for saving me," whispered Maddy, and smiled softly when she saw Jacob smile in his sleep.

She then left the room with her mother, leaving Jacob to sleep. "Did he say anything while you were fixing his injures?" asked Maddy, to which Emma shook her head. They headed downstairs, where Dan was busy; watching the football.

"Dan, we need to talk," said Emma sternly, picking up the controller and turning the TV off. Dan perked up at her when the TV was turned off.

"Now, for the time being, Jacob's going to be staying with us; if he stays here long enough and if he wants to, we might get him into the school. What do you think, Maddy?" asked Emma, looking over at Maddy. Maddy shrugged, showing she didn't mind; though secretly, she kind of did want Jacob to come to the school; he did seem like he would fit in well.

"Alright, then; I'll ask him," said Emma, about to get up.

"No, it's alright, Mam; I'll ask him," said Maddy, getting up and heading up the stairs before Emma could stop her; Emma shrugged before sitting down next to Dan, who had turned the TV back on again.

Maddy soon arrived at the spare room and opened the door, to find that Jacob was awake again, staring at the ceiling. Hearing someone enter the room, Jacob turned to face Maddy, and smiled softly at her.

Maddy smiled back and walked over to the seat next to the bed and sat down on it again. "Mam's wondering if you'll be staying long enough to want to be going to school," said Maddy, wondering what his answer would be.

Jacob thought it over for a bit, before saying, "I've never been to a school before, but it'll be fun to find out what it's like; that is, if you're willing to let me stay here."

Maddy smiled sweetly and said, "Of course Mam will let you stay. Hopefully, you'll be well enough to go to school when the holiday's ended." Jacob nodded and the two were in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how far is the school from here?" asked Jacob, trying to break the silence between them. Maddy thought a moment and said, "About two or three miles away; but seeing as we're both Wolfbloods, it'll seem like a few minutes."

Nodding, Jacob rested his head back on the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. Knowing he was trying to get back to sleep, Maddy said, "Good night, Jacob," before exiting the room.

"'Night, Maddy," called Jacob before Maddy closed the door before her. Maddy smiled softly before heading to her room. She closed the door behind her and lied down on her head, her thoughts, strangely enough, wondering, not towards Rhydian, but to Jacob; how his eyes seemed to draw her in; how he saved her from the Wildbloods-

Maddy shook her head again; why was she thinking about him, again?! Maddy just sighed and rested her head on her pillow, thinking about why her thoughts were always turning to Jacob now.

Maddy soon gave up trying to figure out that and fell asleep, secretly looking forward to when Jacob might be going to school with her, Shannon and Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_One Week Later…_

"Come on, Jacob; it's time to go to school!" said Maddy, barging into the spare room, to find Jacob still asleep. Sighing, Maddy walked over to him and shook his wake.

Jacob groaned loudly and slowly got up, as Maddy left the room to give him some privacy. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jacob got up and walked towards the cupboard, where his uniform for the school was hanging.

After buttoning up the grey shirt and doing up his green tie, Jacob collected his ruck sack from the side of his bed that Emma had given him and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Jacob; you must've slept well, lying in to this time," said Emma, watching him come down the stairs and sitting at the table. "The bed's comfy, Mrs Smith," replied Jacob as Emma came over and put a bacon sandwich in front of him.

"I've told you before, love; call me Emma," said Emma, smiling gently as she walked away. Emma soon put another one bacon sandwich in front of Maddy, who was also sitting at the table. Soon, both Maddy and Jacob finished, thanked Emma and Dan, and headed to school.

The two were silent for the start of their journey towards school; this was the first time Jacob was going to school, and his injures had healed fine, apart from the scars from the Wildblood , which were still standing out quite a bit.

"Fancy a race?" asked Maddy, breaking the silence that formed between them. She didn't even wait for an answer; she just ran off towards the school through the woods, leaving Jacob by himself. "Oi!" said Jacob playfully, smiling as he rushed after her through the trees.

Maddy looked behind her and saw Jacob catching up; laughing loudly, she sped up, only to have Jacob speed after her. Jacob soon became level with her as they ran passed trees at unnatural speeds.

The school soon loomed into sight as they exited the tree line. They slowed down as they stepped onto the fields surrounding the school. Maddy saw Shannon and Tom waiting outside the school for her. She started to jog up to them, but slowed down when she saw Jacob hanging back, looking nervous.

"Come on; they won't bite," said Maddy, walking back to Jacob and trying to encourage him to meet Shannon and Tom. Sighing, Jacob knew Maddy wasn't going to give in until he agreed to meet them, she he said, "Fine; let's go."

Smiling, Maddy practically dragged Jacob all the way to Shannon and Tom. "Hey, Shan, hey Tom." Greeted Maddy, walking up to them with Jacob.

"Hey, Mads; who's he?" asked Tom, looking at Jacob. Taking a deep breath, Jacob looked up at Tom and Shannon and said, "Name's Jacob; I'm guessing you're friends of Maddy?"

Shannon nodded and, when she saw his scars covering his eye, asked, "How'd you get those scars?"

Jacob looked at Maddy for help, but then he remembered that she told him that she had already told Shannon and Tom about Wolfbloods.

"Couple of Wildbloods," muttered Jacob, quiet enough so only the four of them could hear what he was saying.

Eyes widening, Shannon whispered, "So…you're one of them as well, then?"

"Shan! Can you please stop talking about Wolfbloods like we can't hear you!" whispered Maddy furiously. Shannon apologised just as the bell went, signalling the start of school.

"Come on; we'd better get to tutor," said Maddy, as Shannon, Tom and Jacob followed her; Jacob had been placed into the same tutor group as Maddy, Shannon and Tom, which made it a bit easier in case Jacob needed help to go somewhere, seeing as he shared most of the same classes with them.

School ended with the usual things happening during school time; Mr Jeffery introducing Jacob to the rest of the class, the three K's flirting with Jacob, trying to get him to like them, and, as usual, the boring lessons in between.

"Well, that wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but it wasn't too bad," said Jacob as he and Maddy said their goodbyes to Shannon and Tom and headed back to Maddy's house.

"You won't be saying that when we get homework or when we have exams," said Maddy, but she was smiling; even though Jacob had only be going to the school for today, he already seemed to fit in perfectly, just like she thought he would.

"So, what to head home or stay in the woods for a bit?" asked Maddy as they were entering the woods; she knew her parents were making hogs roast for tea tonight, but that didn't stop them from staying out until the last minute.

Jacob shrugged and said, "Your choice," but he took his ruck sack off and sat against the base of a tree, indicating that he wanted to stay in the woods for a bit. Maddy smiled softly before taking her bag off and sitting next to Jacob.

They talked for a few minutes before silence overlapped them as the rested their backs against the tree, looking up at the tree tops.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" asked Maddy suddenly, though she was quiet nervous as she said this; she didn't want to think she would be poking her nose into Jacob's privacy.

"Yeah?" asked Jacob, looking over at Maddy with his grey eyes that caused her to melt inside; why was she acting like this every time he looked at her and talked to her?!

Shaking her head, Maddy took a deep breath and said, "How exactly did you come into our territory?"

Jacob's smile slowly left his face as Maddy's question sunk in. Sighing, Jacob said, "I was kicked out of my old pack for no good reason. My parents were already dead, and the pack leader was in blind rage for some reason, and took his anger out on me by banishing me."

Maddy's eyes widened at this new information from Jacob; she didn't know he had been banished from his pack! "I'm sorry," said Maddy, thinking she had brought up some bad memories from his past.

Jacob shook his head and said, "It's fine; come on, we'd better get going." Nodding, Maddy got her bag and the two of them headed back to Maddy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And where have you two been? You nearly had cold hog roast!" said Emma, looking at Maddy and Jacob as they finally entered the house at about five o'clock; they had spent so much time in the forest talking, they hadn't been paying attention to the sun.

"Sorry, Mam," said Maddy.

"Sorry, Emma," said Jacob. They both then sat down at the table, where the hog roast had been wrapped in tin-foil to keep in warm.

"Well, at least you're here before sunset; it is a full moon tonight," reminded Emma and she unwrapped the hog roast and let Maddy and Jacob tuck in to what was left of the roast.

Jacob and Maddy had forgot that it was the full moon tonight, and after looking at the clock, they found that they had arrived back at Maddy's with just over an hour to spare.

They soon had their fill of the hog roast and, after a few minutes getting ready for a night in the cellar, Emma shepherded them into the cellar. Since Emma and Dan were older, they were able to transform later, so that left Jacob and Maddy in the cellar.

Maddy looked up at the one window that they had in the cellar, and saw the full moon was nearly out; she could already feel the power of the full moon pumping through her ever darkening veins.

She looked over at Jacob, whose eyes had turned yellow and blackening veins were showing, when it suddenly hit her; she had never actually seen Jacob in his wolf-form. Well, that would change in about ten seconds.

Maddy suddenly felt herself transforming; her insides moved about and re-shaped to suit that of a wolf. She felt herself growing rugged wolf fur, and her hands and feet turning into paws. She then felt her face become longer, to suit that of a wolf muzzle.

Finally, Maddy was transformed into her wolf-form; her fur was a light grey colour, with hints of black running up and down her side and back.

Looking over at Jacob, Maddy's eyes widened; Jacob's wolf-form had a browny-grey sort of colour, he had a few faded scars covering his face and front legs, and he still had that hint of grey from his human-eyes mixed into with the Wolfblood yellow.

"_That feels so much better," _said Jacob, but to anyone else other than a Wolfblood, the two of them talking in their wolf-form would have sounded like nothing more than growls.

Maddy nodded softly, unable to take her eyes off Jacob; even she couldn't deny it now, Jacob was hot in his wolf-form! Probably even more than Rhydian.

Rhydian.

Maddy's eyes started to well up at the thought of Rhydian, again.

Jacob could see that Maddy was close to crying, so he trotted up to her and nuzzled her face comfortingly, asking, _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

Maddy looked up at Jacob, and saw it in his eyes; he was concerned about her. Maddy shook her head softly before whispering, _"It's nothing; just some bad memories."_

Nodding, Jacob looked around at the cellar, seeing a few things littered around the sides; a chair with several bite marks covering three of its legs, while the fourth leg was missing altogether, having been thrown to the other side of the room; there was a pile of several thick ropes, all of which were heavily bitten from several full moons/

"_So, what can we do around here?" _asked Jacob, gesturing to the surrounding cellar.

Maddy smiled softly and said, _"Well, Mam and Dad usually bring in some meat for the four of us to have during the full moon, and we usually waste the time away by either sleeping, gnawing at the chairs or the ropes, or playing." _

Maddy finished the sentence and humped on Jacob, pinning him down to the floor with ease. Jacob's eyes widened before a grin slowly made its way onto his face, and he said, _"Hey! No fair; I wasn't ready!"_

Maddy smiled before getting off him and letting him get onto all fours again; only to pin him again the second he was on all fours.

"_I win again," _said Maddy, in a sort of sing song voice. Jacob rolled his eyes and waited for Maddy to get off him. When Maddy was partly of him, Jacob took this moment of surprise; he jumped up and tackled Maddy, pinning her gently with him on top.

"_I win," _said Jacob, smiling cheekily. Maddy smiled and growled playfully, _"Hey, no fair!" _

Maddy then managed to wriggle out of Jacob's grasp and tackled him, causing them to roll around on the ground, laughing and growling playfully.

They continued this until Emma and Dan came into the cellar, their eyes already Wolfblood yellow. They put four slabs of meat in the centre of the cellar, where there was a large-ish plate, and they too then transformed into their wolf-forms.

The four of them tucked into the meat that had been put out, and in next to no time, all that was left was a dirty plate.

Emma and Dan took their role of head alpha male and female and made sure Maddy and Jacob didn't try to get out of the cellar to go around the moors. But they didn't have to try too hard; Maddy and Jacob were so caught up in their game, they didn't even bother thinking about trying to escape.

Soon, the tiredness started to settle in; Emma and Dan moved into one corner and started to fall asleep, Emma curled up beside Dan. Jacob and Maddy went to different sides of the room and began to fall asleep.

But before Maddy fell asleep, she got up and went to see if Jacob was asleep. After gently nudging him, she saw that he was out cold.

Smiling softly, she gently curled up next to him, his body heat gently lulling her to slep. But before she did, she felt one of Jacob's forepaws slowly move around her, hugging her protectively.

Smiling, Maddy gently nuzzled into his neck, before slowly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_It's been a long time, hasn't it, old friend?'_

'_We've been friends since we were cubs; you must remember!'_

'_YOU are banishing ME?! I'm your best friend!'_

'_Leave, NOW!'_

Jacob woke up with a start, panting heavily and trying to calm himself down.

Taking shaky breaths, he looked around at his surroundings; he was in the Smith's cellar. Shaking his head, Jacob wiped the sweat that had formed in his sleep off his forehead. But when he looked down, he knew more nervous sweat would form.

There, curled up into him and with her head on his chest, was Maddy, sleeping like an angel. Her hair was covering her face, so Jacob gently tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

Smiling softly, Jacob gently eased himself from Maddy without waking her up and gently placed her head on a piece of cloth that was lying around.

Looking at the door, Jacob saw that it was open, indicating that Dan and Emma had already turned back and were inside the house.

Slowly getting up, Jacob stretched his muscles as he exited the cellar and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, there, Jacob? Have a good sleep last night?" asked Emma as she poured herself a cup of tea, while Dan wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Yeah, thanks," said Jacob, as he went to the cupboard and got himself the bread to make some toast.

Smiling gently, Emma said, "I should be thanking you, really; this was the first time in a month that I saw Maddy that happy."

Smiling, Jacob put the bread in the toaster and said, "It's nothing; why has she been like that all month?" This made Emma stop what she was doing and sighed softly.

"She's been like that ever since another Wolfblood that she was friends with left the area," explained Emma, not actually using Rhydian's name.

Nodding softly, Jacob said, "So, you don't mind me being here; I mean, in your territory?"

Emma smiled again and said, "No, love; you saved my daughter. That puts you in my good books." Smiling, Jacob took the toast out of the toaster and buttered it up.

Jacob finished the toast just as Maddy walked into the kitchen, yawning slightly as she ran her hand through her hair. "Alright love?" asked Emma as Maddy sat down next to Jacob at the table.

"Yeah, Mam," said Maddy as she quickly took Jacob's other piece of toast.

"Oi!" said Jacob playfully, as Maddy smirked cheekily and ate the toast. Jacob rolled his eyes playfully and looked at the clock; it read five to seven.

"It's school today, don't forget," said Emma, causing both Maddy and Jacob to groan in annoyance. Emma smirked as they two young Wolfbloods went upstairs to get ready for school.

"Hey, don't look too glum; remember, it's the end of year disco at the end of the week," said Maddy as they headed upstairs and into their rooms to get changed.

Jacob nodded, but stayed silent; he hadn't been looking forward to the school disco, just because he knew Maddy or one of her friends would try and get him to dance.

Maddy smiled and went into her room as Jacob went into his room to put their uniform on. Minutes later, they were changed and heading towards school.

"Fancy running?" asked Jacob, before running off, leaving Maddy in the dust, smiling cheekily and running after him.

The two ran towards the school, each trying to get a lead over the other. They were level when they reached the end of the forest, and Maddy started complaining.

"It wasn't fair; you had a head start! If we'd started at the same time, I would've won!" said Maddy, but Jacob just smirked.

"Oh, really? Well, after school; we'll see about that," said Jacob, and Maddy smiled her signature smile.

"Yeah, we'll see," said Maddy, and, not knowing what possessed her to do so, but she quickly lent over and gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to Shannon and Tom.

Jacob just watched her go before, smiling softly, followed her and school soon started.

"I'm not sure, Mads; maybe you're starting to like him?" suggested Shannon; Maddy had told Shannon about the kiss she gave Jacob, and Maddy had asked herself, and Shannon, why she had done that.

"Why would I be starting to fall for him?" asked Maddy, though she didn't feel the heat in her cheeks started to go up, indicating that she was blushing.

Shannon smirked and said, "One, you're blushing, and two, he did save you from two Wilds, didn't he?"

Maddy nodded, the ideas coming together like one big puzzle falling into place.

Unknown to Shannon and Maddy, Jacob and Tom, who were on the opposite side of the science classroom that they were in, were having the same conversation as the girls, though this one involved how Jacob could confess his developing feelings to Maddy.

"The disco, mate; the disco would be the perfect chance to impress her!" said Tom, but Jacob just shook his head.

"No way, Tom; Maddy probably doesn't even have those sort of feelings for me," whispered Jacob as the teacher went back, making sure that none of the pupils put too much chemicals into the mixture they were making.

"If she doesn't, they why did she kiss you on the cheek?" asked Tom.

Jacob sighed and said, "I don't know; I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you think about this one? Or this one, Shan? Or how about this one?" Maddy asked, putting the seventh set of clothes in front of her while they were still on the hanger to Shannon, who was starting to get buried in the number of dresses Maddy had chucked on the bed.

"Maddy!" Shannon said suddenly, pushing the dresses off her and looked at Maddy, a smirk forming on her face.

"What?" asked Maddy, putting down the rest of her clothes that had been taken from the cupboard and were now lying around the room, some on the bed and some on the floor.

"Are you trying to pick out a dress to get noticed at the Disco by someone in particular?" asked Shannon, smirking softly as she saw Maddy's face starting to go red with blush.

"No, of course not!" said Maddy, but her blush darkened, showing that she was easily lying. Shannon smiled and asked, "Jacob?"

Maddy bit her lip softly and nodded; she had to admit, she was starting to have feelings for Jacob, and she and Shannon thought that the best time for those feelings to be told was at the school disco, which was tomorrow.

Smiling softly, Shannon said, "Mads, you don't have to wear anything fancy to get Jacob's attention; just be yourself."

Maddy nodded slowly before asking, "Are you absolutely sure that this," as she held up a mid-length black skirt, red top and matching red overtop in one hand, "is better than this?" as she held up a long skirt and blue top.

Shannon sighed, but knowing her friend would be going on about dresses until she said which was better, Shannon pointed to the mid-length skirt one and said, "That one's better."

Nodding, Maddy waited for Shannon to go out the room and she got changed.

When Shannon could come back in, she saw Maddy in the mid-length black skirt, bright red top and a black over top: if Jacob won't go for that, then there was something wrong with him!

Maddy smiled and said, "D'you think he'll like it?" Shannon smiled and said, "If he doesn't, then there's something very wrong with him!"

Maddy smiled and said, "Hang on," before reaching into a small box on her desk. She pulled out of it a necklace with a small red gem on it, matching the colour of her top.

"This belonged to my grandma; she said wear this when the time feels wise," explained Maddy, looking at it in the mirror.

"I think it looks beautiful," said Shannon, walking up to her friend and looking at the necklace.

Maddy smiled and said, "Come on; better put this lot away before Mam comes in and finds me looking at clothes for the Disco; I'll never hear the end of it!"

Shannon smirked and went out the room to let Maddy get changed back into some casual clothes.

Meanwhile, at Tom's house, Tom had told Jacob to come round and when Jacob did, Tom practically dragged him into his room, where there was already a mountain of smart shirts to go through; Jacob thought that he was invited to help Tom with choosing the right shirt for Tom to wear to the Disco, but he was wrong.

"I'm not too sure about this Tom," said Jacob, before being handed a pile of about five shirts to try out and Tom went out the room to give him some privacy.

Jacob sighed and proceeded to put on the first top, a blue and black one. After looking at it in the mirror, Jacob shook his head and took it off. He tried another one, this time, a red and white checked one.

He was getting there, but it didn't seem like this was it. He took it off and tried the third one, this one was a light green and white checked shirt. After rolling the sleeves up so they came to his elbows, Jacob looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, muttering, "This is the one."

Tom knocked on the door and Jacob called him in. Tom then walked in and said, "Have you found a top you've taken a liking to yet?"

Jacob nodded and showed the green and white checked shirt he was wearing, and Tom nodded, saying, "That suits you; Maddy'll love that!"

Jacob sighed and said, "I'm still not sure, Tom; I mean, why would Maddy fancy me? I mean, look at her; she's got loving parents, a nice territory and house, and what am I compared to her; a lone Wolf with no past and parents?"

Tom shook his head and, putting a hand on his shoulder, said, "Jacob, you've got to have trust in yourself; Maddy DOES like you, and you DO like Maddy back. Don't you?"

When Jacob didn't answer, Tom said, "Don't you?"

Sighing, Jacob said, "OK, I admit it; I do have feelings for Maddy; but she'll never have the same back."

Sighing in annoyance, Tom said, "Jacob! You've got to let go of all the negative thoughts, otherwise nothing good will happen. Alright?"

Jacob sighed softly and nodded, saying, "Alright; I do love Maddy, and I know Maddy might have those feelings for me."

Smiling, Tom said, "Close enough; come on, you better get going."

Nodding, Jacob took off the green and white checked top and put it in a plastic bag, put his normal top back on, before saying goodbye to Tom and making his way back to the Smith's.

When he got there, he quickly went up to his room and, making sure not to run into Maddy, entered his room. However, Maddy was just about to exit her room when she saw Jacob just out the corner of her eye; she was walking towards her room, but saw Jacob without him seeing her and rushed back into her room, closing the door silently, hoping Jacob didn't notice.

He didn't.

Unknown to both of them, the other was really looking forward to tomorrow, but were nervous at the same time; tomorrow would be the day when two separate roads, would become one path.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on, you two! It's the last day of school!" shouted Emma upstairs, and both Jacob and Maddy woke up in their separate beds and groaned as they looked at the clocks, wishing that they could just have another hour in bed.

Maddy got out of her bed and put the clothes on she and Shannon had decided for her to wear to the disco, looking at it in the mirror; Shannon was right, because if Jacob wouldn't admit his feelings for her in this dress, then there seriously something wrong with his feelings!

Meanwhile, in Jacob's room, Jacob was putting on the shirt he had borrowed from Tom and a pair of jeans he had. After looking at himself in the mirror and putting some deodorant on, he thought he was done and exited the room, only to nearly bump into Maddy.

"Sorry, I-" started Jacob, but he stopped talking when he saw the clothes Maddy was in; the black mid-length skirt, red top and black overtop suited her figure perfectly, and the red gem necklace that was hanging around her neck was the icing on the cake. She was gorgeous!

As Jacob was looking at Maddy's dress, Maddy couldn't help but blush at this and smile sweetly. "Liking what you see?" asked Maddy softly, causing Jacob to shake his head to clear it.

Jacob smiled and said, "It suits you perfectly."

Maddy smiled and said, "Thanks; come on, Mam's giving us a lift to school so we don't get the clothes mucked up!"

Jacob smiled and followed Maddy downstairs to get some breakfast, which Emma was already making.

"Morning, you two; looking forward to the last day of school?" asked Emma, frying bacon in a pan. The two caught the smell of the bacon and their mouths started watering, and they both nodded and sat down at the table.

Emma brought two bacon sandwiches to the table and, after looking at both Jacob and Maddy, she said, "You both look smart with those clothes on," before going to clear up the dishes.

Jacob and Maddy thanked her and started eating the bacon sandwiches. Before long, they had nothing but a few crumbs of bread left on the plates.

After putting them next to the sink, Emma put her coat on and said, "Come on, time for school," and Maddy and Jacob followed her into the Jeep.

They arrived at school with about ten minutes to spare. "Alright, have a good day; we won't be home until about eleven tonight, so you'll be alone and have to make your own tea!" called Emma as Jacob and Maddy got out of the Jeep and headed up to school.

Jacob and Maddy turned around and waved their hand at Emma, waving goodbye and in an understanding that they heard her.

As Emma pulled away and drove back home, Jacob and Maddy headed into school and into the multi-coloured sea of the other pupils.

As usual, Maddy saw that the three K's went all out to stand out; and they had certainly achieved that, what with the massive colourful hair extensions and matching bright green and orange dresses.

Maddy shook her head and, after dragging Jacob, who claimed to have permanent eye damage (this caused Maddy to smile), they eventually found Tom and Shannon, waiting outside the hall for the Disco to be called.

"Nice dress Mads," said Tom, before telling Jacob that he needed to talk to him.

"So, Maddy, has Jacob asked you out yet?" asked Shannon quietly when the boys were out of hearing range.

Maddy blushed slightly and shook her head, saying, "No, not yet. Maybe during the Disco."

Sighing, Shannon looked over at Jacob and muttered, "What is wrong with that boy?"

"Shan! Please, don't talk about him like that!" said Maddy, turning Shannon around to face her, with an annoyed expression playing across Maddy's face.

"Sorry," said Shannon

Meanwhile, Tom and Jacob were having a similar conversation.

"So, you asked Maddy out yet?" asked Tom, folding his arms as Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Come on; you got to get in there before someone else does!" Tom said.

"You don't think I know that? I'm trying to find the right moment!" said Jacob, just moments before the Disco was officially open.

"I think that it just opened," said Tom as they entered the main hall, which had been decorated with everything you can expect for an end-of-term party; decorations, the 'good-bye' banner hanging from the ceiling, a table or two of food hiding away in the corner; the standard end-of-term party.

"Come on!" said Maddy as the hired DJ started up the music; nearly everyone went to either the spot in front of the DJ to ask for songs, to the dance floor and start dancing, or the tables of food, trying to get the best stuff before everyone else. But Jacob didn't go to either of these; he just got a drink and sat down at one of the few tables that had been set up.

A few songs later, Maddy noticed that Jacob hadn't really moved from his spot on the table; he was still sitting there, nursing his drink. Once the song ended, Maddy said, "I'll be right back," before heading towards Jacob.

Nodding, Shannon headed over to Tom, who was over at the food tables and asked him, "Are you ready to hand over that fiver yet?"

Tom chuckled and said, "No way; he's going to kiss her during a dance, NOT over a drink." Tom and Shannon had made a bet during one of the classes of where Jacob and Maddy would kiss; Tom said during a dance at the Disco, while Shannon said over a couple of drinks.

Unaware of her friends bet, Maddy sat down opposite Jacob and said, "You aren't dancing?"

Jacob shrugged and said, "Don't really feel like dancing," before taking a sip of his coke.

Maddy took a deep breath before saying, "You could always dance with me?" This caused Jacob to nearly choke on his coke.

"You want ME do dance with YOU?" repeated Jacob, and Maddy nodded. After being silent for a few minutes, Jacob said, "Alright."

But at that moment, Jacob wished he had said 'after the next song', because at that moment, the world's most annoying song came onto the speakers.

"Gangnam Style! Come on; you're dancing to this whether you like it or not!" said Maddy, grabbing Jacob's arm and, before he could say anything, dragged him onto the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe that you talked me into dancing to THAT," said Jacob as he and Maddy went over to a couple of spare seats; Gangnam Style had just finished and Jacob had tried his best to try and copy Maddy, but since he had been part of a Wildblood pack nearly his entire life, he couldn't help but look a little stupid, not knowing how to do the Gangnam Style.

"Well, at least you had fun," said Maddy, smiling as they sat down at the table opposite each other.

Chuckling, Jacob said, "Can't argue with that," before taking a drop of his drink, looking at the clock; it was ten pass ten, and school, since it was the last day until the holidays, finished at twelve. Time was running out.

"Maddy," said Jacob

"Jacob," said Maddy, copying him to make a joke of a tense situation.

Jacob chuckled before the nerves started to set in. "Well…I think…I'm not sure how to put it."

Maddy smiled softly at his nervousness; in the entire time she had known Jacob, she had never seen him _this _nervous; she knew it must've been somewhere really, _really, _important.

Sighing nervously, Jacob looked up at her and asked, "Maybe it would be easier if I showed you?"

Maddy had a feeling where this was going, but nodded anyway and waited for him to show her.

Jacob closed his eyes and muttered, "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…" before moving their drinks to the side and slowly leaning over and kissing Maddy softly.

Maddy's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but her heart fluttered at it; she loved Jacob, and Jacob loved her back. Maddy kissed him back just as gently, as she gently reached her hand up and gently cupped his cheek, feeling her fingers slowly travel over the scars that covered his eye; this was pure bliss.

All too soon to Maddy, Jacob slowly pulled away and she was drawn into the kindness and love of his brilliant grey eyes.

"I love you," they both whispered at the same time. They both chuckled at this before Jacob gently interlocked his fingers with Maddy's fingers and said, "I love you, Maddy."

Smiling kindly, Maddy brought her hand up to his cheek and said, "And I love you too, Jacob." Jacob smiled softly and gently kissed her again, though this one was shorter and, Maddy thought, filled with relief.

They were suddenly brought from their own little world when the heard with their Wolfblood hearing Shannon clearing her throat from the other side of the hall. Looking over there, they listened carefully.

"I'll take that, if you please," said Shannon, smiling victoriously as she took the fiver from Tom's hand, who looked defeated.

"I will win the next bet," said Tom as he and Shannon headed over to the food table.

Jacob looked at Maddy and asked, "Did you know about the bet?"

Maddy shook her head, and said, "We'll make them pay; you can count on it."

Smiling, Jacob gently kissed her and said, "I'll have to join you on that one." Maddy smiled back and gently rested their foreheads together.

The bell went for the end of term and all the students headed home. Jacob and Maddy walked through the forest, hand in hand as they made their way to Maddy's house.

"Race ya," said Maddy before rushing off, with Jacob running after her. Maddy ran as fast as she could towards the house, and, yet again, they both arrived at the house at the same time.

They opened the door and found there was no-one home; then they remembered that Emma said that she and Dan would be out tonight and wouldn't be back until about eleven.

Turning around to face Jacob, Maddy asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Jacob shrugged and, wrapping his hands around her waist, said, "Anything that you want." Maddy smiled and lent into him, resting her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Maddy pulled away, asking, "How about some bacon for lunch?"

Jacob smiled and, resting their foreheads together, said, "Anything, as long as you like it."

Maddy smiled sweetly and rubbed their noses together before pulling away and heading to the kitchen. Jacob helped her make the bacon sandwiches.

They returned to the sofa and started eating their bacon sandwiches while they put on the TV. After a while, they put their empty plates on the table in front of them and continued to watch TV, Maddy snuggling into Jacob's side and with Jacob's arm going around her waist.

When an advert came on, Maddy let a small smile form on her face and said, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" asked Jacob, looking at her, but she knocked him onto his back on the sofa and started kissing him gently, lying on top of him. Jacob was taken by surprise by this sudden turn of events but slowly kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jacob suddenly pulled away and kissed her neck softly, causing Maddy to moan uncontrollably; Jacob was driving her crazy doing this! Maddy slowly worked her hands under his shirt and unbuttoned it, revealing his muscular and scarred torso.

Maddy smiled and gently traced some of the scars, before kissing some of them, and returning to Jacob's lips and kissing him tenderly, and Jacob kissed her back with the same tenderness.

Jacob slowly took off Maddy's overtop and gently kissed her even more exposed neck, causing Maddy to moan softly and gently kiss his neck.

Maddy suddenly stopped him and said, "Come on, let's go up to my room; it's more private." Jacob smiled and, letting her take his hand, let her take him up to her room. When they reached her room, Jacob gently pinned Maddy to the bed and kissed her neck tenderly as Maddy tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head up and kissing his lips passionately, and Jacob reached for her shirt


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The sun slipped between the curtains of Maddy's room and shone right into her eyes. Maddy groaned softly and twisted her head to get the sun out of her eyes when her head rested on something warm.

Lifting her head up slowly, Maddy's eyes widened temporarily before they returned to normal and she smiled gently at what she saw; Jacob, who was still sleep, had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and his head was resting on the pillow; Maddy's head had been resting on her chest.

Maddy smiled gently and kissed Jacob's forehead, causing him to smile in his sleep, before gently wiggling out of Jacob's grip and getting out of the bed, putting on her dressing gown.

Maddy wrapped the dressing gown around herself and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking; Jacob had been her first, and it had hurt, as she expected, but Jacob was _so _kind; he made sure she was alright, and made sure she was OK with going through with it all the time. It was also Jacob who made sure that they had protection before they…you know.

A smile spread across Maddy's lips as she turned around and watched Jacob sleep; the hair on the side of his head that wasn't against the pillow was sticking out slightly, and the scars on his eye stood out even more so with the sun shining on them.

Jacob eventually woke up from the combination of the lack of warmth coming from Maddy's body and the sun shining in his eyes. He slowly opened them and Maddy smiled softly before leaning to kiss him.

Jacob met her half way and kissing her gently; even though they had kissed a few times now, it still felt like fireworks going off to Maddy. Jacob slowly pulled away and smiled at Maddy and asked, "Sleep well?"

Maddy smiled and whispered, "Never better," and it was true; for the first time in a month, her thoughts didn't wonder to Rhydian while she slept.

Jacob smiled and, resting their foreheads together, whispered, "Was I…good?"

Maddy smiled gently at his sheepish question and said, "You were amazing; I'm proud to say that…you were my first."

Jacob eyes widened softly before whispering, "I was your first? Why didn't you say; I could've made it special."

Maddy smiled gently and, cupping his cheek in her hand, said, "You did make it special; you were yourself."

Jacob nodded gently before they kissed, a little less gentle than last time; Maddy and Jacob's tongue connected in the middle and they kissed passionately for a few minutes before they both slowly pulled away at the same time, though they both did seem reluctant to pulling away.

Maddy smiled gently before she finally realized something; she smelt the air and remembered. Her parents were back!

Jacob sensed her panic and sniffed as well. His eyes widened and he muttered, "Your parents."

Maddy nodded and bit her bottom lip, saying, "If they catch you in here, they'll kill you!"

Jacob nodded and quickly got changed; Maddy tried her best to give him some privacy while he got changed, but there was a mirror on the wall she was facing and she could see Jacob getting changed in there. Maddy blushed slightly, but continued to secretly watch Jacob getting changed in the mirror.

Jacob finally got changed and, after a quick kiss to Maddy (who found it a little _too _quick) before heading over to the door, and after making sure Emma or Dan weren't working down the hall at that moment, exited Maddy's room and shut the door behind him, before heading into the spare room.

Maddy sighed softly before going to choose something to wear for the day; she had agreed to meet Shannon and Tom at Bernie's during the holidays. She wondered if Jacob would want to go with her, and she had a feeling that he would.

Maddy smiled at this thought and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear for the day. After making sure it looked OK, Maddy brushed her hair to normal and after putting on a load of perfume to make sure her parents couldn't smell Jacob all over her, exited her room and headed downstairs.

Dan was making breakfast and Emma wasn't anywhere in sight; she was probably still sleeping.

"Morning," called Dan as he flipped the pancake that was in the pan before adding it to the already ten-pancake high stack next to him. Maddy smelt the pancakes before heading over to the table.

Maddy said, "Hey," before taking the plate of five pancakes that Dan had offered her and sitting at the table, pouring the maple syrup over them and digging in.

Jacob came into the dining room/kitchen a few minutes later; he was wearing a pair of casual clothes, which hopefully, weren't carrying the scent of Maddy on them. Jacob smiled at Maddy as he was handed a plate of pancakes and sat down next to Maddy.

Maddy smiled back, but stopped when she heard Dan sniffing; he could probably smell pass the perfume.

Jacob saw this and something else. "Um, ? The pancakes are on fire."

This was a lucky save by Jacob; a second longer and Dan would have smelt Jacob on Maddy. Dan turned around and frantically put the fire out, while Maddy smiled and kissed Jacob's cheek gently, whispering, "Lucky save."

Jacob smiled and finished off his pancakes.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Smith's territory, two females were walking through the woods; one of them had blonde hair going down to her neck, green eyes and dirty and torn clothing, and the other had brown eyes, long black hair and wore similar brown and torn clothing.

"Shira, are you sure Jacob came through here? This is Smith territory!" said Erin, as she and Shira walked through the forests that surrounded Stoneybridge, edging closer to the Smiths and Jacob.

"Look, trust me on this one; Rhydian did put me in charge, didn't he?" asked Shira, turning around to look at Erin.

Erin nodded and the two continued to walk in silence as they finally entered Smith territory, and edge closer to Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Maddy and Jacob were heading to Bernie's where they said they'd meet Shannon and Tom for the first day of the holidays. Maddy and Jacob were walking hand on hand, and Maddy smiled at Jacob and Jacob smiled back and kissed her gently before they arrived at Bernie's.

The second they entered, Maddy saw Shannon and Tom and Jacob said, "I'll order us something." Maddy nodded and headed over to Shannon and Tom as Jacob ordered them something to eat.

"Hey Mads," said Tom and Shannon smiled as Maddy sat down next to them. Maddy smiled and said, "Alright you two?"

The both nodded and Shannon lent over to Maddy, muttering, "How did you managed to get Jacob out of the house?"

Maddy blushed softly and said, "Well…You see….Well, let's just say that we're a lot closer now."

Shannon didn't seem to understand at first, but Tom's eyes widened as Maddy said this. "Wow, Mads; does that mean that…you and Jacob…?"

Maddy's blushed slowly increased in colour and she nodded slightly. Shannon's eyes widened when she finally understood what Maddy was saying. "Maddy!" said Shannon, both shocked and slightly surprised to find that her longest friend was no longer a virgin.

Maddy was about to say something along the lines of 'you sound like me mam!' when Jacob came over to their table, two orders of chips and two bottles of cola in tow. Jacob sat down next to Maddy and said, "Here you go," as he handed her one of the chip orders and one of the colas.

Maddy smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek before returning to talking about normal things with Shannon and Tom while taking a chip every once in a while or taking a sip of cola, while her hand slowly locked fingers with Jacob's under the table.

They continued to talk and laugh together for about two hours when the clock in Bernie's struck ten to eleven; that was when the trouble started.

As they were talking, Maddy saw Jacob sniffing the air and, quiet suddenly, snap the plastic fork he had been using clean in two. "Jacob, what is it?" asked Maddy, but Jacob didn't answer her question.

Jacob looked over to her and said, "Stay here; I'll be right back." As soon as he said that, he got up from the table and headed outside, before taking off into the forest.

Maddy sighed, thinking, 'Does he really expect me to listen to him?' before heading after him.

Jacob, who was unaware of Maddy following behind him, entered the forerst and the smell of the two people he'd thought he never see again grew stronger. Jacob growled slightly and headed towards the smell.

As he came into an opening, he saw them; Erin and Shira. "Erin? Shira?" asked Jacob as he walked towards the camp fire they had made.

The two females jumped slightly at Jacob's voice and turned around, before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Jake!" both Erin and Shira exclaimed at the same time, before pulling away and looking at him with amazed eyes.

Maddy couldn't believe what she was seeing; two females, who had just appeared out of no-where, were hugging Jacob; HER Jacob!

Fuming, Maddy leapt out into the opening and snarled at the two females, turning into her wolf-form from the anger. The female with the blond hair turned around and snarled back at Maddy, also turning into her wolf-form.

Jacob stood in between the two and his eyes started to glow yellow at Erin, his back to Maddy, protecting her more than Erin and Shira.

Erin saw this and turned into her human form, asking, "Who the hell is that, Jacob?!"

Maddy turned into her human-form and asked, "Yeah, Jacob; who the hell is that?!"

Jacob sighed deeply and muttered, "This is going to take a while to explain…" before turning to Maddy and said, "Maddy, these are a few of my friends from my old pack; the blonde is Erin and the other one is Shira."

Maddy looked at the two before saying, "What are they doing here? In our territory?"

Erin walked up to Maddy and said, "Well, our pack leader-" but Jacob covered her mouth with his hand, saying, "It's better if I explain it to her," before letting go of her mouth.

Erin reluctantly nodded and sat down at the camp fire. "Come on," said Jacob, sitting down in front of the camp fire with Maddy sitting next to him, intertwining her fingers with his behind their backs.

"So, why are…they here?" asked Maddy, looking over to Erin and Shira, who glared back at Maddy.

Jacob gave both of them a look before asking, "Actually, why ARE you two following me? Why come all the way from the pack to follow me?"

Erin shrugged and said, "Pack leader told us to go after you; said to make sure you didn't come back or do anything that could threaten them."

Jacob growled deeply and muttered, "Why can Morris just stay out of other people's business?"

Maddy's eyes widened and she asked, "Did you say, 'Morris'?"

Jacob nodded and asked, "Do you know someone called Morris?" Maddy's heart ached softly at her thoughts turning to Rhydian; she still loved him, but she loved Jacob so much more.

"Yeah, I know someone called Morris," said Maddy gently, resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "Do you want to know the real reason why I left my pack? Why I was banished?"

Maddy looked up at him and nodded gently.

Jacob sighed said, "Well, it started when someone who I didn't see for a long, _long, _time came back to our pack. He was completely different to what I remember him as; it took a while, but I soon managed to jog his memory about the two of us slightly. We got closer like we did when we were cubs."

"Then, the pack leader died and he had to take his place; it was the main reason why he was brought back. I kept trying to get information out of him, but he just cracked one day and banished me from the pack."

Jacob looked over to Maddy and said, "The leader, at the time of my banishment, was a boy called…Rhydian Morris.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"What?!" asked Maddy, looking up at Jacob, Erin and Shira, to see if she was hearing things; they nodded, confirming that their pack leader was actually Rhydian. She looked at Jacob and asked, "He banished you?"

Jacob nodded and said, "Do you want to know the whole story?" Maddy nodded the second he said this.

Jacob sighed and started, "Well…"

_Flashback_

"_It had been at least two days since Ceri had ran after Bryn after he'd had headed towards Stoneybridge, and on the third day, they came back; with Rhydian in tow."_

Jacob was sitting on a log surrounding a campfire, as were two other Wildbloods, while the rest of them were out hunting. Suddenly, Jacob smelt a new scent entered his nose. "They're back," he muttered, getting up and heading towards the lookout point where the patrols could see any potential dangers from.

He stood at the lookout point and saw Ceri, Bryn and…Rhydian? A smile spread across Jacob's face as he saw his pack brother. He howled to signal the rest of the pack that they had returned before heading over to meet them.

He climbed down the mound of earth and walked towards Ceri, Bryn and Rhydian, meeting them halfway. Ceri and Bryn smiled and Jacob, but Rhydian just looked distant. "Hey guys," said Jacob, smiling gently.

"Hello Jacob," said Ceri, as Bryn rushed forward and hugged Jacob; the older Wolfblood smiling and kneeling down to hug the younger Wolfblood back. "He kept an eye on Bryn when I went on hunts," Jacob heard Ceri tell Rhydian, and Jacob looked up to look at the mother and brother.

Jacob ruffled Bryn's hair and slowly got to his feet again and he said, "So…Rhydian. You've….definitely grown and changed since the last time I saw ya. Though that was nearly, what, twelve something years ago?"

The newly returned member of the pack had his hands in his jacket pockets and looked at Jacob, asking, "And you are?" Jacob looked at Rhydian, slightly bewildered at such a question had come from his puphood friend. "Rhydian….it's, it's me; Jacob. Y…You don't remember me?"

"Well, I have been away for a long time, so can you really blame me if I don't remember," Rhydian shot back, and Jacob took a slight step back, putting his hands up to show that he was giving him some space.

"Alright, alright; keep your fur on," said Jacob, his eyes flashing the Wolfblood yellow for a brief second, showing him that Rhydian should at least show him a bit of respect. Though Ceri growled lowly and slightly threateningly, and Jacob, after a bit of growling back, reluctantly took a step back, lowering his head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Show respect!" growled Ceri, her eyes going completely the dark yellow colour of her Wolfblood form. Jacob let out a low, near silent growl at the mother, before slowly taking another step back. "C'mon then; the others'll want to know of your return," as he turned to lead the other Wolfbloods back to their pack.

_After about a week, Rhydian seemed to be settling in with the rest of the pack again; he was looking more and more like a Wildblood, and he had found out that his father, Blaidd, was the Alpha of our Pack. The next big thing that happened was, well…_

"Rhydian, come on. You've got to tell me what it was like back in the Human Territory," said Jacob, as he and Rhydian, the newly positioned Pack Alpha Male after his father had died, were doing the hunting for the pack this time. The other male, his once short, dirty blonde hair having grown quite a bit since his return with his mother and brother, his clothes gaining a bit of dirt from his time in the wilderness of the North, didn't answer at first and continued sniffing the air with his Wolfblood sense of smell.

Jacob reached for his bow that he had had for his entire time in the pack since his parents died, and slowly put one of the arrows that he had in a sheath at his side. Rhydian following suite; since Jacob was the one who had the most experience of hunting in the Wild, even after Rhydian's time in the Wild, and so had offered to take Rhydian in the weekly hunt for food.

But the real reason why Jacob had offered to take Rhydian on a hunt with him was so he could try and find out what life was like in the Human World. He had been asking a few questions ever since they had left the Pack's dens with sacks for their kills, and he could tell that Rhydian was getting closer to either snapping at him or telling him what it was like in the Human World.

"Look, can you just drop it Jake?" said Rhydian, slightly annoyed that Jacob hadn't given up with the relentless questions. Even though he was getting a few old memories back from when he and Jacob were both young cubs; though he didn't remember Jacob having been this talkative or this annoying. Jacob didn't answer at first; he had spotted a rabbit and silently drew an arrow back in the bow. The arrow sliced silently through the air, and struck the rabbit straight through the chest.

"C'mon, Rhydian; can't really keep this sort of thing from me. I'm just curious, you know; want to find out information about this sort of thing," said Jacob, resting his head on the end of the bow as he rested the lower end against the ground. Rhydian growled lowly under his breath as he tried to keep himself calm against the annoyance that Jacob was putting onto him; though he looked down at his hand around the bow, and he saw that his veins were starting to darken.

"Look, if you want to find out what it's like, go find out for yourself!" said Rhydian, barely able to contain the annoyance and anger out of his voice. Jacob seemed to be able to sense the anger in his voice and he said, casually, "What's with the tone, Rhydian? I'm just asking you a couple of questions, what's the harm in doing that?"

"The harm is that you're annoying the fur off of me!" growled Rhydian, finally snapping after that final question from the other Wolfblood. He growled at Jacob angrily, his veins that weren't covered by some sort of clothing darkening every second passed. His eyes changed and morphed to the darkened yellow colour of the Wolfbloods as he said, "Just go! Now! Get out of the pack while you can!" a deep threatening growl coming from deep within his throat.

"And what makes you think that you can do that?" growled Jacob right back, dropping his bow to the ground and growling right back at the other Wolfblood, his eyes turning a similar shade to Rhydian's, though with the slightest tint of grey flickering around the edge of his eyes. Rhydian snarled, taking a step closer to Jacob; the other Wolfblood slowly backing down, knowing that messing with the Alpha's son was not the Wolfblood to mess with.

"Fine," growled Jacob, taking another step back before dropping the sack he had used to collect the food for the pack and walking away, with Rhydian growling lowly at him until he was out of sight and out of his mind.

* * *

**Yeah, like I've said before, I originally started this before Wolfblood season 2 came out, so this has nothing to do with the second series.**

**This might turn into a series of one-shots between Jacob and Maddy; so any suggestions for one-shot chapters are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Maddy gently patted her hand against Jacob's back, seeing that the male Wolfblood was screwing his hands into fists as he talked about the memories of the past. She looked worryingly at Jacob, though the worry lessened slightly when Jacob looked over at her and smiled weakly, trying to tell her that he was fine.

"So…" said Jacob, looking back up at Erin and Shira; the two female Wolfbloods perked their heads up from looking up at the old member of their pack. "What're you going to tell Rhydian? That I'm here, or are you going to tell him something else?"

Shira and Erin both looked at each other for a second, before Shira turned to look at Jacob and said, "We'll…we'll say that we saw you're dead body down a ditch; we'll tell him that you're dead."

Jacob nodded ever so slightly at Shira, saying, "That's something that Rhydian might believe; just make sure to keep your cool, or he'll know I'm here." Shira and Erin both nodded slightly, before getting up and Erin said, "Well…it's been good seeing you again, Jake." The females then smiled one last time at Jacob, before they made their final goodbye and headed out of Smith territory; back to where their pack was.

Maddy looked at Jacob softly as the other two females left; she was partly glad that they were gone, as she partly feared that they would try and take her mate away from her. Her mind briefly wondered to actually calling someone her mate, but she was brought back to the real world when she saw the distant expression on Jacob's face.

"Hey, Jacob…you 'K?" she asked softly, gently rubbing her hand against Jacob's arm that was closest to her; she was slightly worried for Jacob now, seeing as he seemed to be fine before Erin and Shira got caught in his range of smell.

Jacob turned his head back to look at Maddy, and he tried to pass off a weak smile at the female Wolfblood and his mate, softly saying, "Y-Yeah….I'm fine Mads, maybe just a little light headed from the sudden appearance of those two…But I'm good…"

Maddy could see that he was trying to keep a straight face when he said that, but she had a feeling deep in her heart that told her that Jacob would be alright; he had that kind of personality that told her that he was tough, and able to recover from something.

"C'mon; we'd better get back before Shannon and Tom start wondering what's taking us so long," said Jacob, gently patting Maddy's knee before getting up from sitting on the log; kicking dirt and dead leafs onto what remained of the embers of the fire, putting the fire out and preventing it from starting a massive forest fire.

Maddy nodded slightly, getting up after Jacob and gently interlocking her fingers into his; she gently nuzzled her head against his shoulder, saying, "You know that I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk about something. You know that, right?"

Jacob looked down slightly at Maddy, before gently nuzzling his head against the smaller Wolfblood's human head, whispering, "I know…thank you, Maddy; and I'll always be there if you need anything or want to talk about anything."

Maddy smiled tenderly up at Jacob, and stood up on her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on his lips; Jacob returned the kiss just as gently, pulling away slowly with a slight smile on his face. He then looked up at the sky, and saw that he and Maddy had spent a lot more time than they had actually meant to or had thought; from the position of the sun in the sky, he could see that it was about three or four in the afternoon, and they had left Shannon and Tom at Berny's at about one. "Somehow, I don't think Shan and Tom will have stayed at Berny's."

Maddy looked up at the skies, and after checking the time again on her phone, she cursed silently under her breath, adding, "We'd better get back to me house; Mam and Da'll have our pelts if we're not back by sunset. Full moon tonight, innit?"

Jacob nodded, looking up at the sky again and saw the faint outline of the full moon in the sky. He looked down at his hand for a second, and saw the faint black veins starting to become faintly apparent. "We'd better hurry back," said Jacob, before gently squeezing Maddy's hand and the two Wolfblood teens began running back to Maddy's home through the forest.

"You're lucky you made it back in time," said Emma sternly when they finally burst through the front door; they had ran all the way back home, after double checking that Shannon and Tom weren't actually left at Berny's.

Maddy gave the living room and the kitchen the quick once over with her eyes and her sense of smell, and she asked, "Where's Da?"

"Your father's go out to get some steaks for the night in the den; he left about an hour ago, so he should be arriving in a few minutes," answered Emma, taking what smelt like a hogs roast out of the oven, causing both Maddy and Jacob to draw in a deep breath to smell the savoury and tasty smell of a fresh hogs roast.

Emma smirked softly at the looks on the young Wolfblood's faces, and said, "I'll make sure to save some for Dan when he gets back; you two better tuck into that before Dan gets back." Maddy and Jacob didn't have to be told twice; they instantly headed over to the table as Emma put the roasted pig on.

Maddy and Jacob both tucked into some of the hogs roast after putting it onto their plates; they chatted idly together, though they were more focused on the food; they didn't really like to be interrupted while they were eating.

Within five minutes, their plates had been completely cleared of all that had been put on the two plates; though Emma said that they had to save some for Dan for when he gets back, and said that they had to get into the den, since they were going to transform in at just a few minutes.

After looking at the darkened veins on the back of their hands, Jacob and Maddy were quickly shepherded into the den; Emma locking the two of them in. Maddy and Jacob both looked at each other, smiling at each other for a second, their eyes slowly turning a dark yellow as they began to transform.


End file.
